Shattered Innocence
by PIKAFAN111
Summary: After the brutal rape of Amy Rose, Randy Viltate is setenced to four years behind bars with the help of Sonic and his friends. Four years later, Sonic's world falls apart as Randy returns to seek a little more than revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Innocence Chapter 1

A CRY IN THE NIGHT

9:00 PM, Mobotrpolis

Amy Rose was walking home from the super-market. She had already dropped her friend Cream off at her house. Now she was all alone.

She shivered as she pulled her jacket closer around herself. It had gotten chilly in so little time. She jerked her head to the left as she heard a rustling noise in the bushes.

"Is someone there?" she called out.

In return the bush rustled again. Amy paused for a moment and then proceeded to continue walking just as two furry hands reached out the bush and grabbed her by the ankles. She hit the ground hard and clawed at the pavement trying to escape as something pulled her into the bush.  
>...<p>

9:30 PM, Oakley Street, Mobotropolis

Sonic paced back and forth in front of the television as Knuckles lounged on the couch trying to see past him.

"Where is she? She said she'd be back around nine!" he stammered.

"You know girls and shopping." replied Knuckles. "She probably got held up looking at a jewel studded bra or something."

"Yeah, but Amy hates the dark. She would've hurried home as fast as she could."

Knuckles sighed. "Would you move so I could see the television? Why are you so worried about her anyway? You hate her."

"I don't hate her. I just find her...highly annoying."

Suddenly the two heard the back door open.

"Amy is that you?" called out Sonic as he rushed into the kitchen.

Amy stood there, her face tear stained, her skirt torn and blood streaking down her legs.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" he exclaimed as he took her by the shoulders, gently walking her to the couch.

"Woah, holy crap!" cried Knuckles once he saw Amy.

"Now listen, Ames. Who did this to you?" asked Sonic, gently.

"I don't know." she answered weakly.

"You didn't see him?" asked Knuckles.

"A g-gray wolf. He-Oh he did something awful to me Sonic!" she cried clinging to him.  
>...<p>

Later...

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Tails were all seated in the living room. Amy was wrapped up in a blanket, asleep on the couch.

"I can't imagine who would want to do something like that to Amy." said Tails.

"Me neither. But whoever the guy is, he better stay away from me." growled Shadow.

"I'm gonna' call the police." said Sonic heading for the telephone.

"Woah, woah! You wanna' call the po-po about this?" cried Knuckles.

Tails turned to Knuckles, rather agitated. "Someone was just raped here, Knuckles. Do you think you could shut up for three seconds?"

"They are gonna' bust my tail man!" he mumbled as he stuffed bags of weed in the couch cushions.

" Hello? Sonic The Hedgehog is my name. Yes. I'd like to report a rape."  
>...<p>

At The Mobotropolis Police Station

"Now do you think you could give us a description of the man who did this to you?" asked the chief of police.

Amy slowly nodded her head. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Cream and Rouge were all at the police station with her.

"Grey wolf, looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties, black tuft of hair on his head, blue jeans, chains in the pockets, denim jacket."

"That's all?"

Amy nodded her head.

"Now, there are some guys brought in last night that might fit your description. Would you like to have a look and see if one of em' is him?" he gently asked.

Amy nodded her head again.

Once everyone was seated in front of the large plexiglass window the police brought the suspects in. There were five of them. Amy shook her head as each of them stepped foreward.

"Alright. Take em' back in."

Sonic pulled the cheif aside.

"You can catch this guy, right?"

"Well, if he was smart enough to use stuff to keep us from getting any prints, odds are he's smart enough to have changed his hair color and clothes too. We've got thousands of male grey wolves in the city. It'd take forever to go through all of them. But we'll do our best." he sighed.

"What are the odds that he'll come back for her?"

"Rapists hardly ever come back for their victims. It's usually just a one time thing. But we're just being careful." he replied.

"Can we leave now?" Sonic asked.

"Sure can. But if she remembers anything else or he comes back you call me, alright?"

"Sure thing." replied Sonic as he took Amy's hand and lead the gang out of the police building.  
>...<p>

Amy had locked herself in her bedroom since the gang had come home. Rouge had stayed for awhile, but had to leave to work her shift at Club Rouge.

Tails carried a small glass of tea to Amy's bedroom door.

"Amy?" he called out as he gently knocked on the door. "I brought you something to drink."

"I'm not thirsty." came a weak reply.

"Well...can I at least come in and make sure you're okay?" he carefully asked.

There was a slight thump and then the door opened.

"Come in." said a tear stained, tired looking Amy.

Tails handed her the drink and they both took a seat on her bed.

"How come you let me in, but not Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I don't know." shrugged Amy. "I just feel more comfortable around you."

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I feel like I have to try when I'm around Sonic. Try to make him see how much I love him. But with you, I can just be myself."

"You can be yourself with the others too..." concluded Tails, starting to get a little red in the face.

"No, I don't know. It's different with you. You just make me feel...secure." she said.

Tails was trying his hardest not to blush, but he was failing miserably.

"A-Amy? Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked.

Amy smiled at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"I just need someone right now, someone who actually loves me, and isn't just trying to comfort me." she said, her voice breaking with emotion. "And I know you're that person, aren't you Miles?"

"Heh, I didn't think you'd ever figure it out." he said, smiling as he gently brushed his hand against her cheek. "I thought I was doing so well hiding it."

"Not as well as you think." she smiled, choking back tears.

Tails gently embraced her, stroking her quills.

"Everything's going to be fine. That jerk doesn't dare come back."

"I-I think I need to lie down." responded Amy as her vision fogged a little.

"Okay." replied Tails with concern as he helped her lie down and carefully tucked her in. He then turned to leave, but felt Amy tugging him back.

"Don't leave me...I need you." she whispered.

Tails nodded in understanding and crawled into bed next to her, as she cuddled close to him.  
>...<p>

The next morning there was a slight knock on the door.

"Amy? You awake?" called out Sonic.

Tails awoke with a start to his friend's voice and slowly looked up at Sonic.

"Tails!" he practically shrieked.

"Shhhh!" Tails said as he gently eased Amy off of him. She awoke just a little.

"Tails? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere, I'll be right here." he responded as he gently ran his hand across her face and kissed her.

Sonic stood in the doorway, his eyebrows slightly raised. Tails headed over to him.

"Looks like you got yourself a girl, little bro." concluded Sonic, lightly punching his little brother in the arm.

"Yeah." he smirked, blushing a little. "This is the first time she's slept in awhile."

"Well, I'm happy for ya' Tails old buddy. But the Cheif just called and said he's got some new guys in. He wants down there ASAP." said Sonic.

"Okay." replied Tails.  
>...<p>

At the Mobotroplis Police Station...

"Not him either." replied Amy as the last man stepped forward.

"Alright, take em' back in." said the cheif.

"Chief, I'm getting a little worri-"

Suddenly Sonic was inturupted by the sound of the doors slamming and two men holding a kicking and growling grey wolf on either side of him.

"What on earth is going on Jones?" the chief asked one of the officers.

"Found this guy pulling a young girl into an alley on Second and First, sir."

Amy took a step back as the wolf stopped writhing and settled his gaze on her.

"That's him." she whispered.

"This is the guy who raped you?" asked the Cheif.

Amy nodded her head.

"Oh, my." crooned the wolf. "I remember you from a few nights ago. Mmmmm..."

The creature growled at her intimidatingly.

"BACK OFF YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" screamed Tails as he shoved him into a wall and delivered a few solid punches before the wolf grabbed his fists and struggled to hold him back.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" hollered the cheif as he handcuffed the wolf.

"What's your name?"

"My name is...Randy Viltate." answered the wolf.  
>...<p>

At the Mobotropolis Quart...

"We are here to hear the case of Viltate Vs. Hedgehog and Co." said the Judge.

Sonic and Co. were seated in the crowd. Randy was seated close to them.

"Randy Viltate, you have been accused of the rape of Amy Rose. What do you have to say on the subject?"

"She was delicious." he replied without any trace of emotion.

"So you commit to your crimes?"

"Yes, I do. And I'll never be sorry either." he snarled.

"You're a sick freak." replied Sonic.

"It's called enjoying yourself. You should try it sometime, Sonic my friend." Randy replied, grinning at him.

Tails pushed himself up out of his chair and had to be held back by two officers.

"Order, order!" shouted the Judge.

Everyone became silent.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" the Judge asked Randy.

"Just give me my sentence, already fatso." he snarled.

"Very well. I hearby sentence Randy Viltate to four years in prison for the rape of Amy Rose."

He slammed his grappel as two officers escorted a smiling Randy to the city prison.

"Four years..." murmured Sonic. "It's not enough."

"I know." replied Knuckles. "But at least it's something."

End Part 1! 


	2. 4 Years Later

Shattered Innocence Chapter 2

4 YEARS LATER

It was a cold, dark night. But Sonic and his friends were mostly warm. They were all having a great time at a friend's New Year's party.

Shadow walked up to Sonic.

"Can you believe it?" said Shadow. "We've all been friends for over six years now."

"Yeah, and so much has happened in the last few." replied Sonic taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah, especially for Tails and Amy." said Shadow, grinning as he looked over at the two young lovers who were slowly dancing. "They sure grew up fast."

"That's how it always is. Speaking of relationships...have you told Rouge yet?" Sonic asked.

"Told her what?"

"That you love her." smirked the blue hedgehog.

Shadow's face flushed red, which because of his fur color showed rather well.

"Who said I'm in love with her?" he asked pretending to look at something else in the room.

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious." snickered Sonic.

"It is? How so?"

"You act so haughty towards us around her. Like you're the greatest. You're always right there whenever she needs help or needs to be comforted. And you look at her different."

"She's my best friend." replied Shadow. "Nothing more."

"Whatever." chuckled Sonic. "Where's Silver? It's almost time to go."

"He's out back, alone."

"Is he okay?" he asked with concern.

"He does this every year. He's thinking about Blaze. I'll go get him."  
>...<p>

"Silver? It's time to go." Shadow called out to Silver as he approached him.

Silver turned around quickly, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said it's time to go. Are you alright?" asked Shadow.

"No." replied Silver, leaning against a wall. "I'm thinking about Blaze."

"What about her?"

"Well, if she sealed herself inside Iblis, she can get back out too, can't she?"

"I'm afraid not. There's no way she ever seperate herself from Iblis. Besides, even if she did you know the universe would be destroyed." said Shadow.

Silver sighed. "I know, I just miss her. I never got to hold her, or kiss her or anything like that. I only got to tell her I loved her. And every New Year, I think about the life we would have had together if she were still here."

"You'll heal buddy. Now let's go home." said Shadow.

"You go ahead." he answered. "I'm gonna' stay here a little longer."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Don't catch a cold."

"Okay."  
>...<p>

Half an hour later...

Silver took the last sip of wine from his glass and threw it forcefully to the ground.

"Guess I better go home now." he sighed. But as he started to walk away one of the bushes behind him rustled. He quickly turned around.

"Hello?" he called out.

Suddenly something quickly moved to the next bush, then the next and the next surrouding him.

"Alright, that's enough guys. Joke's over." he grinned.

In reply the cycle of rustling bushes repeated again.

"Alright guys! I said that's enough!" he called out, begining to grow agitated.

In return the bush right in front of him rustled.

"Alright." he said as he angirly stormed over to the bush. "I said that's enou-"

He was cut short as he pulled open the bush and two furry gray paws grabbed him and pulled him in. He screamed in agony trying to escape from his captor as a knife was stabbed into various parts of his body over and over. Achlies tendons cut, flesh torn and throat slit he let out one painful howl before falling dead. The killer then quickly darted out of bush.  
>...<p>

At Sonic's and Co.'s house...

"Man, Silver sure is taking his sweet time." mumbled Knuckles as he lounged on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get worried about him. He's going to catch a cold out there." replied Shadow.

Knuckles looked up at him and smirked.

"That's why you haven't confronted Rouge...you're sweet on Silver aren't you?"

"I am not, you imbecile." he spat.

"Shut up you two." replied Sonic. "I just read something in the paper."

"What?" asked Knuckles.

"Remember Randy Vilatate?" he said.

"Of course we do." said Shadow.

"Don't remind me." snarled Tails who was lounging in an arm chair across the room, Amy asleep at his feet.

"Well, it's been four years since we got him put away. Today they let him out of prison."

Amy jolted awake at Sonic's words.

"Did you just say that wolf is out of prison?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Sonic.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling everyone.

"Oh, crap. It's him!" whimpered Knuckles.

"Shut up!" snapped Sonic.

There was another knock.

"Who is it?" called out Sonic.

"Police. Open up." answered a gruff voice.

Sonic rushed over and opened the door, the others closely behind him.

"Are you Sonic The Hedgehog?" asked the officer.

"Yes." he answered wearily. "Why?"

"Alright, bring it up." gestured the police man to another.

The friends watched in astonishment as a stretcher was brought up the steps.

"What you're about to see may disturb you." the police man told them.

Everyone gasped as an officer pulled back the covering to reveal Silver's mutilated corpse.

"Oh my gosh." uttered Knuckles.

"He's back."

End Part 2! 


	3. Pure Revenge

Shattered Innocence Chapter 3

PURE REVENGE

Sonic and friends had been escorted to the local police station. For the first time in four years. Sonic sighed as he rubbed his dreary eyes and glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. 1:00 in the morning. Knuckles was being questioned at the moment.

Amy felt like crying. Everything was coming back to her. She was so glad Tails was there for her.

The friends looked up as the interrogation room door clicked open, and a severly shaken Knuckles stepped out and took a seat.

"Sonic, I'll be speaking with you in a moment." said the cheif.

The friends turned to Knuckles.

"Did you tell them you think it's Randy?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles nodded. "They didn't believe me. They said I have no proof." he mumbled.

"Well, you kinda' don't." pointed out Tails.

"Oh, come on! You can't just dismiss this as a coincedence!" he shouted.

"So let me get this straight." said the chief, suprising everyone.

"You think a guy who just got out of the slammer is gonna' do something that'll get him sent right back?"

"Some people just don't care. Some people are just so blinded by the prospect of getting revenge that they don't care what happens to them, just as long as they exact their vengeance." Knuckles replied.

"Why would he want revenge on you guys?" scoffed the chief.

"We put him behind bars for FOUR YEARS. That's four years of gang raping, bad food and cold winters. You're saying you wouldn't be ticked off?" he said.

"I just think the whole idea's stupid." he replied. "But we'll keep him in mind. Now you folks get on home."  
>...<p>

At Sonic and Co's...

Amy sat on the couch, nuzzled into Tails's chest as the two watched television.

The other members of the gang were in a panic, however.

"I swear if they find the cheap jerk who killed him, I'll personally deliver the piece of crap to deathrow myself!" fumed Shadow.

"Calm down, Shadow! I know Silver was your best friend, but getting worked up like this isn't helping your stress." coaxed Sonic, gently.

"Why won't anyone listen to me? It's HIM!" grumbled Knuckles.

Shadow turned around quickly a delivered a solid punch in the face.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"YOU WANNA' MESS WITH ME? YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME!" screamed Knuckles getting ready to pull himself off the ground and hit back.

The three stopped as they heard a clicking. They looked up to see Tails standing in the door with a cocked pistol.

"You guys, JUST RELAX OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" he screamed.

"Where the heck did you get a gun?" asked a wide eyed Knuckles.

"I've had it for a long time." he said stuffing it back in his pocket. "Look. Amy's really upset as it is and I don't need you jerks making it worse. So sit down and shut up. Got it?"

The three nodded, at a loss for words.  
>...<p>

The next day...

Knuckles was working out in the garage while the others were going about their day in the house.

He grunted as he lifted the weight up in the air, struggling to push it further.

"Come on, come on. I'm gonna' push it higher than ever. I'm gonna push it. Come on Randy. COME ON! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!"

"Knuckles, is everything okay?" asked Sonic as he stepped through the door with some drinks.

"CRAP!" he shouted as he lost his concentration and the weight came down.

Sighing loudly he slid out from underneath.

"What do you want?" he grunted at Sonic.

"We were all worried about you, so I came out to check on you and see if you're alright. Want something to drink?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine."

Sonic sat down next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Working out." replied Knuckles. "That way if Randy comes near me I can shove my fist right through his ugly face."

"So you still think Randy did this." Sonic sighed.

"Yes, I do. And he's going to come for the rest of us. No one is prepared but me."

"Knuckles, think about what chief Jackson said. It makes sense. What you're saying? Not so much."

"You can think what you want Sonic. But you've never been one to sit back and watch your friends die when you have evidence towards a possible explanation. I'm suprised at you."

"There's NOTHING I can do." Sonic replied. "We don't know anything for sure. And even if it was Randy, how would I find him?"

Knuckles sighed. "Get out of here. I have to keep working out."

"Do what you want."

Once Sonic was gone, Knuckles got back up and took the heavy metal CD that had been playing out of his radio and put in something softer. Then he walked over to the bench and proceeded to keep lifting weights. He didn't see the shadowy figure standing outside the garage door watching him. Suddenly the music changed back to heavy metal.

Knuckles stopped. "Guys? Sonic? What are you doing?"

He heard footsteps.

He struggled to get the weight off of his chest, but found it was too heavy.

"You're NOT taking me!" he said.

Suddenly gloved hands pushed him forward on the bench so his head was hanging off the other side. The figure walked around to Knuckles's side. He was wearing a black hooded cloak.

"What do you think you're doing Randy. You think you got the edge on me?"

Suddenly the killer jerked the weight out of his hand with suprising strength, holding it over his head.

"I DO."

"GUYS, HEL-"

Knuckles was cut short as the killer let the weight drop on his head, decapitating him. Then he hurried off.

Sonic came bursting through the door, having heard the begining of Knuckles's screaming.

"Oh my gosh. No weight lifting is gonna' prepare us for this."

End part 3! 


End file.
